FPC21
is the 21st episode for the season Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 263rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Tarte desperately attempts to locate the Fourth Cure out of concern for the rest of the team, and when all signs point to Miyuki he tries to get her to join the team. '' Summary The girls awaken in the hospital and recall fainting earlier. They are surprised to find Miyuki here, but she tells them that unless they make themselves healthy again they can't be expected to participate in the dance content. After she leaves they decide to try to train in their hospital beds but Tarte quickly stops the music, telling them to focus on Pretty Cure for now. They refuse, with Love stating that choosing one or the other isn't a choice at all, which is why its important to balance everything. It's then Setsuna arrives and she offers them a fortune, telling Love that no matter hard it is, she should work for both goals. As this is going on, Miyuki starts to worry over how good of a teacher she is for the girls, since she hadn't noticed their suffering. Kaoru claims that honest smiles cannot be faked however, and she freaks out when Tarte starts to speak in front of her. He asks Miyuki to join Pretty Cure since its an emergency, and after she calms down she simply explains how she can't because as the leader of Trinity she couldn't do both. This worries Tarte and he resorts to drastic measures to keep the girls from competing by stealing their costumes. To his surprise he finds Chiffon within the bag and while watching her play, he realizes just how important they are to the girls. As he attempts to return the case, it gets stuck in a broken gate. While they try to yank it loose, Setsuna appears and gets it loose for them, offering to return it with them. Love thanks Setsuna for always being so supportive of her and promises to win- surprisingly angering her and she comes up with an excuse to leave, changing into her true form of Eas. She creates a Nakisakebe from the girls' suitcase and the painful vines begin to reform around her as it starts its attack. Everyone in the area escapes, leaving the girls and Miyuki there. Eas decided to attack Miyuki, since she thought she was the 4th Cure they were looking for. To protect her, the girls transform to Pretty Cure in front of Miyuki and lead her to safety before the fight begins. In this time she is led to realize how they have been trying their best and giving their all in both roles; and maybe she has been the weakest one there for not realizing this sooner. She cheers the girls on in hopes of helping them to keep going and they soon manage to throw the Nakisakebe. Feeling encouraged, the girls use Triple Fresh as the vines spread around Eas' chest and she finds herself unable to stand the pain any longer and leaves. The Cures have defeated the Nakisakebe- but Miyuki decides to cancel dance practice and scolds them for not telling her they were actually Pretty Cure. She could have rearranged their lessons to make it easier on them, rather then force them into a commitment they were struggling to handle, and she is a bit disappointed. But she is also relieved knowing they can improve things. Meanwhile, at the Labyrinth mansion Eas has one final chance to defeat Pretty Cure. She gets home and collapses in front of the door as her clover pendant falls from her pocket. Major Events *Chinen Miyuki discovers the Cures' identities. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pickruns Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Minami Shun / Soular *Nakisakebe Secondary Characters *Chinen Miyuki *Kaoru *Momozono Ayumi *Aono Remi *Yamabuki Naoko Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes